Check Out These Doubles
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Check 'em.
1. Chapter 1

**Check Out These Doubles**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Prepare for trouble, and make it **DOUBLES**. Meowth, dat's right.

Disclaimer: If I get dubz, then I'll do something important. Trips, I'll remain the same. Quads? I'll spice it up a bit. Quints? Well... you can't **GET** them all.

* * *

"Check Out My Doubles!" Doubles Guy states with pride as he points at his funky radio set, grinning sheepishly.

The other guy simply stares blankly at him. "What do you mean, check out your doubles, and why are you ponting at the radio?"

Doubles Guy frowned as he replied, "Can you at least check out my dubz?"

The other guy scratched his head in confusion. "I don't get it. Doubles, dubs? What the fuck dose that have to do with this movie?"

Doubles Guy got angry and pulled out two axes, murdering the other guy twenty two times as he laughed eleven times. Blood was everywhere as Doubles Guy started dancing to "Its Hip To Be A Square", surrounded by bright green text with double numbers all dancing around him.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Doubles Guy went to the nearest hotel, which was eleven stories tall. Doubles Guy double checked his bag, to see all of his items, two of them each. Doubles Guy grinned as he rode the elevator, pressing all of the numbers twice so he took a ride two times. At last, Doubles Guy reached the eleventh floor, heading into the nearest room, and opening the door, to see the hooker he had hung out with.

"Hey bitch, what are you doing in my bed?" Doubles Guy angrily stated as he pointed at the hooker, who was all naked, hiding under the red covers.

The hooker gasped in shock as she was insulted. "Your bed? What are you doing in my room?"

Doubles Guy scoffed as he folded his arms together. "I'm checking in my doubles, of course! Now get out of here, before I double kill you."

"You don't have the balls to do it." The hooker stated, while staring angrily at Doubles Guy.

Doubles Guy heartily laughed as he wiped his right eye, wagging his right index finger at the hooker as he replied slyly, "I don't need balls when I have..." He then snaps his fingers as he laughs. "Dubz."

Suddenly, all within the mere seconds of finger snapping, there were doubles, doubles everywhere. The green text numbers landed all around the hooker, cornering her towards the wall as Doubles Guy then picked up the bed and chucked it out of the window. The hooker screamed as she went falling to her death, eleven stories below. Doubles Guy grinned with a sense of pride as he too out a cigar and smoked it, his mission accomplished.

"Check em," Doubles Guy stated proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Doubles Guy was checking out the mail in the mall today. Everyone around him was dead, as he shot at them twenty two hundred times. Doubles Guy opened up his mail, and he got thirty three letters out.

"These are a lot of doubles," Doubles Guy commented as he laughed, standing up as he pointed at the huge clock on the ceiling, which read "12:22". "But I gotta go and check these out."

So Doubles Guy left the mall and snapped his fingers two times, two yellow colored taxies arriving in unison as the entire mall exploded two times, with Doubles Guy laughing as he took one of the cabs home, the other cab following for no reason. No reason at all. Yup. No reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Doubles Guy looked around to make sure no one followed him. Feeling sure, Doubles Guy pointed at the dark night sky, lightning shooting out from his fingers twice as lightning illuminated the sky twice, making thunder boom. He smiled as he ran into a nearby yellow taxi cab, pushing the dirver out as he drove off.

"They won't be able to check out my dubz now," Doubles Guy stated as he laughed heartily, placing on dual sunglasses, snapping his fingers twice.

Doubles Guy took out a dual gun, shooting twenty two times at the police cars behind him. The police cars erupted in huge flames that extended eleven blocks. Doubles Guy laughed as he went over a ramp, landing on the street and heading uphill as he went up another ramp, this time the taxi cab falling right into a forest filled gorge.

Doubles Guy jumped out of the cab, landing on the peak of a mountain within the gorge as the cab fell into the trees, bursting into flames. Doubles Guy laughed as he clapped twenty two times, giving himself a promotion as he wondered where to check out dubz next.


	5. Chapter 5

Doubles Guy ran down the stairs as he shot several missiles back at the cops chasing him. Doubles Guy reached the bottom level, opening the door to see five police cars in front of him. Not taking any time to hesitate, Doubles Guy tossed a bomb and ran off to the western direction, the bomb exploding loudly.

Seeing the flames engulfing the building he was in, Doubles Guy smirked as he turned around, casually walking towards a nearby McDonald's. He grabbed a Double Quarter Pounder and two medium sized fries as he hid in the shadows, eating his meal in peace. Upon finishing, Doubles Guy came back out, tipping his hat down as he walked by a bunch of cops, who couldn't recognize him.

"Man, these guys are as easy to fool as it's easy to check out dubz," Doubles Guy murmured to himself as a grin came across his face, twenty two seconds later the entire block engulfing in flames. Check em, yo.


	6. Chapter 6

Doubles Guy was in a touch pickle. He was literally stuck betweena wall and a hard place. So what did he do?

He took out two cans of Pepsi. Drank both of them at the same time. Then pointed at the left, shouting, "Dubs, check em. Or else you will die. Dubs."

Suddenly, two Amtrak trains out of nowhere crushed the pickle, freeing Doubles Guy, who proceeded to dance to the tune of "It's Hip To Be A Square'. But Batman was fed up with this bullshit, who he challenged Doubles Guy to a wrestling match. Since Doubles Guy preferred duo battles, they went two on two, Batman and Robin vs. Doubles Guy and Space Ghost. While Space Ghost kept everyone entertained with his mindless chatter, Doubles Guy beat the hell out of Batman and Robin, winning the match.

"You did pretty good, Tad Ghostal," Doubles Guy satted as he handed the second trophy to Space Ghost, "You earned this my friend."

Space Ghost chuckled as he patted Doubles Guy on the back. "No no, Patrick Bateman. You keep the trophies. You were the one who did all of the action." Space Ghost placed his right hand on his chin. "Speaking of action, what's taking Zorak and Moltar so long..."


	7. Chapter 7

Doubles Guy was in a doubles tennis match, his partner being Genesect, playing against Aria Meloetta and Keldeo, who were both losing horribly. Genesect smashed the ball right at Meloetta, htting her in the face. Doubles Guy laughed as he pointed at Meloetta, high fiving Genesect as they taunted Keldeo and Meloetta.

"All right, Gene, my mantis, you showed those two My Little Pony reject whose boss!" Doubles Guy proclaimed with joy.

Genesect was about to say something, but then rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait... what exactly is My Little Pony?"

Silence. Doubles Guy stared angrily at Genesect, slowly turning his head at the mechanical bug Pokemon.

"Are you fucking real?" Doubles Guy stated, "You really have no idea what My Little Pony is?"

Genesect just coughed. "Not really, no. I don't really lurk 4Chan as much as you guys do..."

Doubles Guy groaned as he slapped his forehead, just shaking his head in dismay. "Oh Genesect, you have a lot to learn... just a lot to-" Doubles Guy then got smacked by two green fuzzy tennis balls, courtesy of Meloetta.

"How do you like dem doubles now, Patrick?" Meloetta exclaimed as she turned around and bent over, smacking her right buttcheek with her right hand as she stuck out her tongue, with Keldeo laughing his head off.

Doubles Guy was knocked out unconscious, leaving Genesect to ponder just what My Little Pony really is. But was it worth it?


	8. Chapter 8

Doubles Guy was bored. He was surrounded by thousands of green dollar bills, but he had no idea wyhat to do.

"Wait, I know!" Doubles Guy exclaimed as he pointed at a nearby radio, "I can check out Huey Lewis and the News!"

Silence. Pure, awkward silence.

Doubles Guy sighed as he lowered his eyes. "This is boring. I'm gonna go check more dubs." He then picked up several cases of different anime. "These dubs will do me well!"


End file.
